Dance of the Sovereign Calamity
by NukeMyWaffle
Summary: The world is in chaos and there is a greater danger on the horizon than failed remnants on the loose. While the world around them is suffering attacks, Crystal Tokyo is safe behind its amazing shields...but what power can repel all evil and darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, First fic I've done of this kind so put up with it. Anyway, there will be some Tifa-bashing for the sheer fact that I'm not her biggest fan and between her and Kairi (who I bash as well but not in this story), I would take Kairi b/c at least Kairi gets a Keyblade for all of 5 minutes and can actually handle some of her own problems without getting all girlly on the hero (Poor Cloud).

So, here's the story:

* * *

Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

Kingdom Hearts II/Sailor Moon

"Dance of the Sovereign Calamity"

"I look ridiculous, Tifa."

Tifa laughed. "Nonsense, Sora. You look adorable."

The 15-year-old snorted in skeptic contempt. He had been forcefully dragged from his room and was dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt. At least Tifa let him keep his red shirt and black boots but she was tying an apron around his waist.

"I know, Cloud's pants are a little big on you but if we lace the apron strings through the belt loops twice, they should stay up." Tifa replied, tying the apron in the front. "And quit sulking. You've got to pull your weight, Sora. You're 15. Start acting like it."

"I can run deliveries. I've got no problem with that but you're making me bus tables. I'd rather work for Cid." Sora grumbled crossing his arms over his chest. "Working on that flying scrap heap's better than working for you."

"Don't let Cid hear you talk about _Shera_ that way." Tifa warned with a motherly smile. "He'll wring your neck for it." Sora snorted at that. "Go do your job, Sora."

Tifa half pushed the bin into Sora's hands and ruffled his hair, getting him to growl with a snarl. Sora's angry blue eyes looked passed her for a millisecond then looked back at her. "You're lucky Cloud would kill me if I hurt you."

"Whatever you say, Sora." Tifa teased as Sora left the kitchen and went out onto the floor to do the job Tifa pushed on to him. "My, all that boy does is complain."

"He's right, you know." Cloud's voice made Tifa turn around. The blond stood there, the back door closing behind him.

"Tifa tilted her head at him. "About which part? The fact that he could run deliveries or the fact that you'd kill him if he hurt me?"

"Both." Cloud answered.

"He could get killed, Cloud. We're not in the city limits. Midgar is _south_ of Crystal Tokyo." Tifw shot back, a bit perturbed. "_And_ I'd pound his little ass into the ground if he tried."

"Sora can take care of himself." Cloud pointed out. "He's not defenseless. He has the Keyblade _and_ magic. He can fight better than you're giving him credit for."

"He's a 15-year-old boy." Tifa laughed softly. "Sora's no match for me."

Cloud sighed softly. She hadn't seen what Sora could do, how powerful the boy really was. Oh, sure—he had been wounded when they took him in from the decimated Destiny Islands and he wasn't even strong enough to stay conscious for more than a couple hours but he had bounced back. In fact, Sora was actually knocking Yuffie _and_ Barret on their asses in sparing sessions.

Going upstairs to avoid continuing their, er, _conversation_, Cloud heard Denzel and Marlene playing in Marlene and Kairi's room. Knowing Denzel, he was probably giving Marlene's new Moogle stuffie a ride on his remote control hover ship, something Cid had made him.

Cloud noted his door was open, knowing he had closed it when he left. He looked in cautiously at who was inside. He silently sighed, seeing Kairi putting his clean clothes in his dresser. She must've put off entering his room until she had done the others, like she had done times before.

"You know, you could just leave them on my bed." Cloud pointed out, entering his room. Kairi squeaked and turned around, a hand on her heart.

"Damn, Cloud—you're so creepy when you move that silently." Kairi told the blond swordsman as Cloud smirked softly. He took off his sword belt and leaned his sword against the wall by his bed. "And it's scary how Sora's taking after you."

Cloud patted her on the head. "You had better go rescue Sora from busing tables before he gets into another fight with Tifa over his technique."

Kairi laughed softly. "Sure, Cloud. I'll rescue the poor sucker."

"Good 'cuz I'm going to be asleep." Cloud said, taking off his boots. Kairi nodded, leaving and closing his door behind her after bidding the hero sweet dreams. Cloud stripped to his pants and climbed into bed, happy to have a minute to sleep.

* * *

Wow...Tifa's got a high opinion of herself, doesn't she?

Read and review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

As I said, Tifa-bashing (done mostly by Sora) and there will be some code, between Kairi and Sora in this chap.

What they said will be at the end of the chapter, even if it's not all that hard to figure it out. Despirte it being kinda easy, Tifa has YET to figure out what they're saying.

Needless to say, Cloud can keep up without a problem.

* * *

Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

Kingdom Hearts II/Sailor Moon

**"Dance of the Sovereign Calamity"**

**-**

**Chapter 2**

**-**

Sora cleared a recently vacated table, grumbling to himself. "Damn Tifa and giving me her jobs."

A familiar laugh got Sora to look up from wiping down the table. "Busing tables, Sora? Hell, I'd thought Strife had enough brains to put you with a route rather than doing this kiddy job."

"Hi, Riku." Sora gave his best friend a wry half smile. "What's got you coming to my end of domestic hell?"

"Eh, nothing much." Riku shrugged, turning a chair around backwards and straddling it. "I take it you were snoozing and Lockheart dragged you down to do grunt work?"

"Yeah, an' it's pissing me off how she keeps saddling me with _her_ jobs." The Keyblade Master snorted. "Hell, I handled the bar 3 days ago when she was supposed to be doing it. She gives Kairi the easy jobs but gives me all the grunt stuff. I just don't get it—do I have 'Shadow Man Slave' or 'Lacky of Tifa' on my back or something?"

Riku laughed at his friend's complaints. "Hey, it could be worse. You could be living with the 'Chosen One' and those 3 Remnant nutcases."

Sora laughed at that. "Fair enough, Man. You definitely got it rough with Sephiroth, Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj."

"Yeah, well…" Riku brushed his hair out of his face as he trailed off. "Hey, Sora. Have you ever been to the city?"

"The city?" Sora asked, moving on to another table. "You mean, Crystal Tokyo?" He earned a nod. "No, man, never. Cloud might've, on a delivery but the bitch in the other room keeps me here. I'm telling you—Roxas is one lucky SOB to get out of this hell while he got a chance."

Riku looked around and got out of his seat, looking around again. He leaned close to Sora over his shoulder. "There's talk that Organization XIII is trying to get back together. The lesser Nobodies have suddenly made themselves scarce."

"And the Heartless?" Sora asked in a low voice.

"I've got no idea. I just know what Sephiroth tells me." Riku shook his head.

"Find out for me?"

Riku nodded. "You got it, Man." He looked around, patting Sora's back. "I've got to go. I only had time to tell you that much."

Sora caught his arm. "What's going on?"

A wry smirk crossed his best friend's face. "Apparently Jenova's been uneasy." He said in a low voice. "She can sense somebody nearby who has a _lot_ of power."

"That could esxplain why none of us can get any sleep at night, why we have to crash during the daylight hours." Sora muttered darkly, getting a nod. "That could be a problem if this power happens to be a new bad guy, like a mix between the Heartless and Nobodies that Pete was talking about with Jafar."

"Yeah, I know. I'll see you around." Riku promised. "I'll fill you in if Sephiroth tells me anything new. Keep an eye on Denzel and Marlene. We've got Fracks running around. 8 kids came down with Geostygma again. And tell Kairi to watch her back."

Fracks were Fractured Remnants, slang mmainly used by the whole Remnants and those who fought them and Sephiroth. Sora had only faced a few and nearly drained himself to death keeping the bothersome Shinra Company's escappes back, protecting Marlene, Denzel and Kairi.

"Will do. Watch your ass." Sora called after his friend as Riku hustled out the door with a distracted wave. Sora sighed and shook his head as he wiped up the table he had cleared. "Man, what I wouldn't give to get some action in these boondocks of hell. You'd have to leave Midgar to get into a decent fight."

Mentally grumbling about the need to lash out at some "poor" Shadow or Dusk, Sora made it through the rest of the floor, clearing and cleaning tables before the rush hour hit. A _zing_ went up his spine when his back was turned to the door, telling him someone was too close. He spun around, the Ultima Weapon manifesting itself in his hand. He growled and relaxed.

"Dammit, Seifer! I could've killed you!" Sora snapped, the Keyblade dissolving away again. Seifer lowered his mid block with a scowl.

"Why the hell are _you_ so damn jumpy? Midgar's safe. Twilight Town's finest just had their collective asses kicked." Seifer growled as Sora picked up the dish filled tub. "What the hell are you doing? Carrying out a bet?"

"No, pulling my weight. I'm supposed to be a courier, like Cloud took me into do but Tifa's got this stick up her ass that makes her think that I'm her slave." Sora told the taller blond. "Go around back. I'll go wake up Cloud."

Sora went into the kitchen backwards and glared daggers at Tifa as he half slammed the tub of dishes on the counter by the sink. "There, I cleared your damn tabels. I've got to go wake Cloud."

"No, you can't go wake Cloud—he just got back." Tifa denied as Sora looked at the pink clad 15-year-old girl on Tifa's other side, cutting up vegetables. So, Kairi got snared into Tifa's jobs, too. Fantastic.

"He's got company." Sora shot back. "Kairi—WYB."

"HC?" Kairi asked surprised.

"FOSMC. KAEODAM." Sora got a nod. "Riku says 'hi'."

"Be careful, Cloud's got his sword by his bed." Kairi warned as Sora went upstairs. A stuffed Moogle baring hover ship nearly plowed how over in the hall.

"Oops." Marlene muttered.

"Sorry, Sora." Denzel said with a laugh. "Didn't know you were coming up the stairs. Didn't hear you."

"Keep it contained, okay?" Sora couldn't get mad at them. Denzel and Marlene were just innocent kids. They deserved to enjoy their time as kids. God knew Sora fought to keep them that way, innocent and pure.

Sora knocked on Cloud's door and opened it slowly, cautiously. He was ready to use the Keyblade to keep the room's occupant from cutting off his head by accident. "Yo, Cloud. You coherent?" He poked his head in, seeing Cloud half rolled over and a pair of half lidded blue eyes looking at him. "Seifer's around back. He's waiting for you. Apparently, we got Fracks in Twilight Town. The finest got their asses handed to them."

"Right, I'll be down in a minute." Cloud replied, ruffling his own hair to make it look less bed tassled. Sora closed the door and went to his own room. Denzel and Marlene weren't in the girls' doorway anymore and a shriek of both kids' names from downstairs told Sora their little toy had crashed into Tifa. It brought a smile to his face as he flopped backwards onto his bed.

He put on his headphones and hit "play" on his MP3 player. Closing his eyes, Sora lost himself in the music. This was as close to paradise as he was going to get while doing Tifa's To Do list for her.

* * *

Sora and Kairi's code:

**WYB**--**W**atch **Y**our **B**ack

**HC**--**H**ow **C**ome

**FOSMC**--**F**racks **O**ut**s**ide **M**idgar **C**ity

**KAEODAM**--**K**eep **A**n **E**ye **O**n **D**enzel **A**nd **M**arlene

The code originated between Riku, Roxas, Sora and Kairi so they could talk amongst themselves and keep Barret and Yuffie from easdropping. It not only baffles THEM, but Tifa as well so Sora and Kairi use more than the other 2 do. Again, Cloud knows what they're saying but so does Vincent (though he doesn't really care) and Sephiroth...and maybe Yazoo but it goes over Loz's head and Kadaj doesn't really have the patience to figure it out so Yazoo's probably the translator.

Plz read and review.

(So far i have yet to be attacked by chars! ^_^ I'm happy!)


	3. Chapter 3

This is chap 3 but continuation of the earlier chapters, so same day.

**Moh Fai:** Tis cool. I'm glad you like it!

**Harpygirl91:** It's easy as hell, I know but Tifa hasn't gotten it yet, which is sad.

* * *

Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

Kingdom Hearts II/Sailor Moon

"Dance of the Sovereign Calamity"

A heavy weight on his stomach and a weight on his chest woke Sora to a pair of sweet brown eyes and curious blues. He couldn't help but smile at the 2 kids.

"Hi, Denzel. Hi, Marlene." Sora greeted, moving his headphones off of his ears. "Have you two been sneaking cookies from Kairi again?"

"No way, Tifa would have a fit." Marlene giggled as she laid across Sora's chest.

"Not that it's not funny to watch it happen." Denzel laughed from Sora's stomach. "Cloud says for you to get dressed. You're joining him on Seifer's delivery."

_Finally, I'm out of this hell hole._ Sora thought. "Okay, off my chest, Marlene. Boys only until I open the door again."

"Okay, Sora." Marlene smiled crawling odd Sora's chest. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Sora picked up Deznel and half flung the boy on to his own bed as he rolled off his own and onto the floor in a push up. The younger boy rolled onto his stomach to look at Sora.

"That was fun. Can we do it again?" He questioned laughing.

"Sorry, Bud. Not right now." Sora replied getting off the floor and ruffling Denzel's hair. Sora untied the apron and tossed it by the door. He quickly changed into his normal clothes, looking like he did back when he was fighting the Heartless…again.

"Does the Keyblade answer only to you?" Denzel asked as Sora put his MP3 player into one of his cargo pockets.

"Not always but my call's usually stronger." Sora answered, pulling on his golves. He grabbed his pack and slung it over his head. "I'll see you when I get back, Little Man. If I can swing it, I,ll bring something back for you and Marlene, deal?"

"Deal!" Denzel nodded as he started to bounce on his bed. Sora smiled to himself then opened the door and patted the ever-patient Marlene on the head before hustling down the stairs and out the back door.

The alley way behind the tavern was where Cloud kept his bike and more or less did business. If ir was raining or too cold outside, it moved into the small garage. Sora looked at Cloud who was nursing a cup of black coffee. The poor guy got less than an hour of sleep.

"You sure you can handle this job?" Sora asked as Cloud yawned.

"No, that's why you're here." Cloud answered, taking another sip of coffee. He strapped something into one of his bike's compartments. "Drag yopur bike out of the garage and see if everything's still in working order."

"What are we delivering?" Sora inquired.

"Have no idea but it's going to Hollow Bastion." Cloud finished off his coffee and Sora tossed the tarp off his bike and did a quick but thorough check. "To that wizard Yuffie and Cid have been working with lately."

Sora looked up from checking the oil level. "A delivery to Merlin? I hope it's not another book like 100 Acre Woods."

Cloud smirked as he set his cup upside down on a nearby crate. "From what I heard, that wasn't exactly a walk in the park, huh?"

"My bike's okay. Has Cid been by lately or something?" Sora asked, wheeling his motorcycle out next to Cloud's. Cloud shook his head. "Might've been Moogles?"

"Might be. They're shyer around here than the other cities." Cloud shrugged. "We'll have to have Marlene and Denzel set out some thank you gifts while we're gone. Did you hear me, Marlene?"

Marlene giggled sheepishly as she hid behind the cracked open back door. "Yes, Cloud. I heard you. Denzel and I will make sure to leave them som e treats."

"Come on, Sora. We had better get going before we get Fracks on our asses."

* * *

**Kadaj:** So, THIS is where you disappeared to.

Oh, shit...I jinxed myself...


	4. Chapter 4

Ah, yes--the LONG overdue chapter 4.

Reviews:

**Harpygirl91:** I'm glad you liked it!

* * *

Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

Kingdom Hearts II/Sailor Moon

**"Dance of the Sovereign Calamity"**

**-**

**Chapter 4**

**-**

Hollow Bastion hadn't really changed, except it was looking a lot newer and a lot better, still being rebuilt. Cloud and Sora couldn't take their motorcycles passed the start of the marketplace because the twists and turns were too narrow for the machines. Sora still knew every single inch of this city. It hadn't changed enough for him to feel lost.

Cloud led the way and set the pace, Sora keeping up with him but a step or two behind, just in case they got attacked. After all, Sora knew magic and had to call the Keyblade with his heart. Both took a second to be prepared so Cloud was up front first to give Sora those needed seconds.

The zing Sora had felt before alerted him yet again. The Ultimate Weapon was in his hand as he wheeled around and struck, connecting with another, much different Keyblade. Riku had blocked his attack and he was glaring at Loz, who had been shoved back from Sora _by_ Riku.

"Sephiroth said that the Master of the Keyblade was to be left alone. That goes for both Roxas _and_ Sora as well as myself." Riku scolded icily. He lowered his Keyblade, taking Sora's with it, as he turned his attention back to his best friend. The darkness that had been in his features melted away instantly, giving Sora the smug smirk and the light the younger boy was used to. "Sorry about that. I tried to bring Yazoo who's not so aggressive but Sephiroth needed him and Kagaj was being a pain in the ass."

"It's fine." Sora dismissed, both Keyblades disappearing. "I'm doin' a delivery with Cloud, so I had better catch up."

"I'll come with you." Riku fell into stride beside his friend as they walked the path to Merlin's Hollow Bastion house. "You warn Kairi?" Sora nodded. "That's good. I got a bit more out of Sephiroth. He's declared a truce between Cloud, his people and the complete Remnants because of the nasty fact that he's found out."

"The Heartless are after him and he has a Nobody?" Sora offered, teasing just a bit. Riku's smirk grew a few hairs at the joke.

"Not quite. The Heartless are gethering their forces, same with the Nobodies. They're planning on storming the shining star that is Crystal Tokyo." Riku informed his friend in a low voice. "There's something far greater than the Silver Crystal in the Crystal Palace, _far_ beneath the _mapped_ Palace undergrounds. Whatever they're after, thatever is down there has Jenova uneasy and I mean, _really_ uneasy. Sephiroth's been getting flashes of destruction and war whenever he touches her tank. And he keeps getting a dark room dimly lit and a soft pleading voice, begging him for help."

Sora stopped for a moment, racking his brain for something Auron had told him about back in the Underworld last time the boy had been there. What Riku was saying reminded him of that meeting but he couldn't quite…

"I have to use Cid's computer." Sora said suddenly. "I have to get to Merlin's house and use Cid's computer."

"Lead the way. I got your back." Riku didn't know what in the world was running through Sora's head but he wasn't going to let Sora handle this without him…and he was curious about what train of thought now had his friend running to the wizard's home with him keeping in stride.

Cloud had just reached the door and caught both boys before they crashed into the closed hardwood door. "I just knocked, and I hear a crash then an explosion. I think I startled somebody on the other side."

The door opened and Yuffie coughed, waving at the smoke that now filtered out of the opening. "I told you that using Materia in a magic/machine experiment was a bad idea without Merlin here to help!"

"Yuffie jumped when Cloud knocked and bumped something over?" Sora asked as Cid came to the door and wiping soot off his face.

"Yeah, get on in here already." Cid coughed, picking Yuffie by the back of her vest to move her out of their way. Of course, Yuffie protested quite vocally to this treatment but, like most of her other rants, Cid just ignored her, closing his eyes and lighting his cigar again.

"Cid, I need to use your computer for a minute." Sora got a nod since Cid would've been drowned out by the still shrieking kunoichi because Cid had yet to put her on her feet. Sora took his Restoration Committee membership card from his pack and put it into the card reader, taking Cid's out for the moment.

Yuffie hit a high note in her shriek that made Cid just flat out drop her on her stomach. "Put a cork in it already. You're gettin' annoyin'." He glanced at what Sora was working on. "What you lookin' at the plans for the Crystal palace for? Crystal Tokyo's never been attacked."

"Never?" Cloud repeated, taking a wrapped package out of his pack. He set it on Merlin's bed then came to stand at the chalk board.

"I know, it sounds hinky but it's true." Cid muttered. "There's like somethin' that scares the hell out of the Heartless and the Nobodies that's inside the city. An' now, the Fracks won't go anywhere near the walls anymore. They've been keepin' their distance. All of 'em have."

"Then there must be some truth in what Sephiroth said." Riku murmured to Sora as the blue-eyed boy brought up the bird's eye view of the city.

"They built the city in the shape of a star, calling on the powers of the 5 elements. One element at each point is channeled to the Palace and from there, a shield is erected but not even just the 5 elements would make the creatures we've fought keep away." Cloud said, remembering what Leon had told him about the city. "Is Leon over at Twilight Town, giving Seifer a hand?"

"Yeah, he'll be back as soon as he can." Cid answered. "An' with those Fracks, well…we're bettin' he's gonna be a while."

"That won't do _us_ any good." Cloud muttered, looking at Sora and Riku. He wanted to help Leon and Sora, no doubt, wanted that, too. However, Cloud wasn't going to recklessly drag the boy or himself into battle. He's let the 15-year-old enjoy the peace before the storm. "Sora, you and Riku must need to catch up. Go and have some fun. I'll call you when we're ready to go."

"But…I don't have a phone. The last time you tried to give me one, Tifa went _ballistic_." Sora reminded. Cloud tossed him a black flip phone that was identical to his own. There was a Kingdom Keyblade and paopu fruit phone charms to declare it belonged to Sora. "Won't…won't Tifa kill you for this?"

"She can try." Cloud smirked. Sora and Riku exchanged a look before running out the door to have some time to themselves. As soon as they were outside, Sora pocketed the phone and sighed, putting his arms behind his head.

"So…uh, what do you want to do?" Sora asked, earning a shrug. The grate of movement on stone instantly broke the fresh silence. Loz was leaning up against the wall by the door to Merlin's house and looked to Riku for instructions.

Riku's hands flexed, like he was just _waiting_ for a Shadow or a Dusk to make their entrance. However, it was a much _different_ sensation shooting through Sora's nerves. Loz shifted, uneasy for some reason and that caught Riku's attention.

"Loz, check it out." Riku ordered. Loz looked at Riku a little worriedly. Riku's eyes narrowed and Loz swallowed thickly before flashing up to the top of the nearby stairs. "Sephiroth told me to send him in first should someone come poking around."

"You think Jenova showed him this?" Sora asked.

"Wh—oa!" Reno flew through the air and landed at their feet on his back. "Oof!"

"More like Shinra's been _real_ active lately." Riku answered as they looked down at Reno.

"Oh, hi, boys. That Remnant with you, Kid?" The literal red haired male asked with a forced casual smile and a soft groan of pain.

Riku crossed his arms and smirked at Reno while Sora shook his head, his hands on his hips. "An' here I was worried we were going to get jumped by something _dangerous_."

"Oh, come now." Reno grunted, getting to his feet. "Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

The boys looked at each other unimpressed as Loz pushed Rude off the stairs to land on top of Reno. They looked at the parteners and shook their heads, moving on as Loz flashed down to their level again.

"Where you going, Little Brother?" Loz asked as the teenagers started to climb the stairs.

"Just keep yourself occupied with those two. I'll call if I need you." Riku dismissed, not even looking at the Remnant and his grin. The taller boy sighed heavily as they wandered towards the bailey. "It's pretty bad when I got to have an escort wherever I go. The Fracks aren't that much of a challenge and everything else is keeping their distance."

Stepping into the bailey, Sora stopped dead with his eyes on the shadows. He could see her there, standing in the darkness with a floor length gown and a black cloak over her head. He could feel her gaze connect with his and the feeling of overwhelming despair filled every nerve and cell of his brain. He dropped to his knees, only being caught by his bicep in Riku's grip.

"Whoa, Sora—you okay?" Riku asked, pulling his best bud to his feet. The younger male staggered to get his bearings before his head snapped up and he looked over at the shadow where she had been. "You see Heartless? Or was it the Nobodies?"

"Huh?" Sora looked at his friend then shook his head. "It's nothing. I saw…I saw nothing." Riku wasn't too sure that he was telling the truth. "Come on, let's see in there any stragglers around. I need to blow off steam on something."

"…_I'm running out of time…"_

Sora stopped and looked around. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Riku asked, looking at Sora a bit concerned. "Bud, are you _sure_ that nothing's wrong?"

"What if it's a Nobody or a Heartless, someone high level and powerful?" Sora asked, looking at his best friend. "What if _that_ is generating the force field? What if the Crystal Palace has tapped into Kingdom Hearts?"

Now that Riku thought about it, Sora had brought up a few good points. Sora had been a Heartless, becoming a Shadow and "Anti", and he had a Nobody, Roxas the 13th member of Organization 13, making him a Somebody. He was the _first_ Keyblade Master. He _had_ to be in tune with some force out there.

"That wouldn't bode well if that's all true." Riku muttered, running his hand through his hair. His cell phone went off at his waist. Sora recognized it instantly as the ringer Sephiroth had set for himself. Riku sighed with a groan. "Hang on, Sora. Let me see what Jenova's 'Chosen One' wants now." He flicked open his cell phone and put it to his ear. "Yeah, what do ya want? If it's to talk to Loz, he's got his _own_ cell phone, y'know."

"…_Sora…please…I'm running out of time…"_

"Running…running out of time…?" Sora repeated, Riku turning his back in his conversation with Sephiroth. The brown haired boy caught the swish of a skirt out of the corner of his eye, heading towards the Restoration Site. Without thinking twice, Sora ran after that skirt that had whipped around a corner.

"Huh? Whoa! Hey—Sora, wait for me!" Riku called after him. "Sephiroth—I'll have to call you back!" He closed his phone and shoved it into his pocket to chase after Sora. "Yo! Sora—hold up!"

Sora leapt down from the rubbled wall and followed whoever he was chasing into the Restoration Site. He was half ignoring Riku, too intent on following this mystery girl who seemed to be just that much farther than him. Her foot disappeared over the top of the beginning to the entrance to the Postern, making Sora jump up and haul himself after her.

Behind him, Riku was growling curses under his breath as he hauled his own ass up onto the brick platform. Whatever had Sora running after it was going to meet the business end of Riku's Keyblade for making him chase after them like this And _then_ he was going to pound Sora for following whatever it was in the first place.

Sora's feet hit the Postern platform, after the lighter footsteps had darted into the corridor that led to Ansem's Study. Sora was getting tired of this chase ans he was going to make whoever this was tell him why the _hell_ she was making him chase her. But that meant he still had to follow her and so, Sora chased her into the corridor and through Ansem's Study, passed all the notes and information on the Heart.

Going through the Computer Lab to the Heartless Manufatory, Sora finally caught up to her and hit the brakes. He looked around, not seeing the usual scene. The chamber was now pale, pale pink and the floor was a dull shade of pink. In the center of this chamber was a pillar of crystal with 2 shorter branches flanking it. There was a being of light pinned to the crystal pilar, its wrists on the other two. More crystal grew up these larger hunks and the current was literally draining this being.

Riku half slammed into Sora and then looked at what he was seeing. His jaw _dropped_ as he came stand by his friend.

"Oh my God…" Riku breathed. "Where are we?"

The being's hands curled slightly and a shadow weakly creot forward from the base, towards the two boys. The strain was evident as a form struggled to rise from the lone darkness. A cat's body, 4 small bat like wings and 2 long tails took solid formas the being's went slack. The creature looked up at its creature and let out a sorrowful meow. Something fell from the being's neck and _tinked_ on the floor.

"…_Please…I'm running out of time…"_

The scene dissolved but the creature and what it was now how holding, did not. It turned and padded over to Sora and Riku, making the brunette kneel. Sora held out his hand and the creature put whatever it had been carrying in his palm. He stood and looked at what he had been given. It was merely a spark of light and it divided itself into two, forming 2 _new_ Keychains. One Keychain was a rose and the other was a star. Sora looked at Riku then back at his hand.

"She's running out of time." Sora repeated in a soft voice. "She's calling to us for help. We've _got_ to help her."

"We don't know where she is, or what power she holds." Riku told his friend, his fingers hovering over the two Keychains. "But you're right. She's weakening. Something tells me that this Dream Girl of yours is the _real_ power behind the shields at Crystal Tokyo."

"You shouldn't hang up on me, Little Brother." Sephiroth scolded, making Sora quickly pocket the Keychains and both teens to turn to face the "Chosen One". Cloud was with him…as were Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj at their backs. The creature slunk between the boys and sat between them and the one winged angel and the blond swordsman. "Now, what do we have here?"

"Show me those Keychains you're hiding, Sora." Cloud instructed. Sora took his hand out of his pocket and uncurled his fingers, showing them to the man who took him in. "So, these are what Jenova had shown you, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth knelt and lowered his arm, letting the creature run up his arm and sit on his shoulder. It nuzzled his cheek, his silver hair spilling aover it as it moved. "And this must be the messenger, the one who would take us to the one who had seen the true Calamity."

"The Calamity even Jenova fars above all others." Cloud exchanged a look with Sephiroth. It was never a good thing when _Jenova_ was scared of it.

"The _Sovereign_ Calamity?!" Riku demanded, looking at Sephiroth. "That is _nothing_ to joke about! You can't even be _serious_! _You_ said that it was only a story!"

"What I said was the Sovereign Calamity was a _legend_." Sephiroth corrected. "And we're not joking."

"What's the 'Sovereign Calamity'?" Sora asked confused.

"Remember when Red XIII told you kids about the Disaster all other Disasters fear?" Cloud inquired, getting a nod. "That's the Sovereign Calamity. According to the legend, it can brong down all the stars in the sky and bring the dead forth in an undefeatable army."

"And there was only one force that could stop it." Sora nodded, remembering the story Red XIII had told to Denzel and Marlene one night in Sora's room. "But why would it come now, of all times?"

"That being we saw, that being of light." Riku muttered to Sora. "Maybe that's the force that's been keeping the Sovereign Calamity at bay."

Cloud crossed his arms, his features locked in a stern look. "Enough of the secrets. Tell me everything, Sora. Or I'll give you back to Tifa and tell her to work you to the bone."

Spill his guts to Cloud and sound like a psychopath or be Tifa's dish jockey at the tavern…hmmm, tough choice.

* * *

Hopefully, Sora--unlike Naruto--has LEARNED a thing or two since he was a child...okay, Naruto has grown up a LITTLE but I'm STILL siding with Sora on this one.

Read and Review plz and I'll toss in a special surprise in an upcoming chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Overdue and short, I know but I wrote it out, tried to extend it and then just left it the way it had been. THere will be some Dirge of Cerberus chars making an appearance shortly, starting next chapter.

Reviews:

**Harpygirl91:** I am glad it's getting interesting!

**Taeniaea:** Thanks!

* * *

Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children

Kingdom Hearts II/Sailor Moon

**"Dance of the Sovereign Calamity"**

**-**

**Chapter 5**

**-**

"A room that knows no darkness?" Vincent repeated in a soft voice as he looked up from the sketch Cloud had handed him. Cloud nodded, making Vincent look at the picture again. "And you're saying it's in Crystal Tokyo?"

"As far as we know." Cloud answered with a nod.

"Hmm." Vincent closed his eyes in thought. "It's possibly in the Crystal Place, or _beneath_ it. The Palace serves as the core of their shields. This being of light, this _generator_ isn't so much as a prisoner in they are a battery. Without this being, the shields wouldn't work."

"You mean they wouldn't repel." Cloud earned a slow head shake.

"No, I mean the shields wouldn't work _at all_." The red cloaked man corrected, handing the sketch back. "The shields were meant to work off a single person, the Queen but she wouldn't be able to move or leave the generator core. That would mean she'd have to leave the kingdom, the city to her husband, who she has begun to distrust because he has become more practical over the years."

Cloud folded the sketch and tucked it away. "The only people she can trust are those 6 women on her council and the King's brother. And she can't just sit to power the shields when she can rule a city and be thought of as a goddess or an angel from God."

"The Queen is getting paranoid and too used to being in power." Vincent told the blond swordsman. "Take that battery away and the 'Great City' will be defenseless. Heaven forbid that they'll have to actually fight for their city's protection again."

Cloud wouldn't normally approve of Vincent's dark view on such a haven but Cloud remembed what Cid had said about the Senshi. However, the way the Senshi had been in the past. Even the Partners of Time and Silence had withdrawn, sick of the decadent life styles in the Palace.

"And _no_—there's no way to contact them." Vincent said, looking at Cloud over his shoulder.

"What?" Cloud asked distractedly.

"The 2 AWOL Senshi, Saturn and Pluto—you were thinking about contacting them but the only way would be through the King and they stopped taking _his_ communications years ago, just before the shields went up _permenantly_." The red cloaked man answered, turning to face him. "Reeves used to receive genetic scans of an unusual genetic sequence that Saturn requested deciphered for her. He only mapped 200 DNA strands but barely .0005 percent of the _entire_ sequence."

"Where did she get it?" The blond asked, utterly surprised.

"The genetic archives on her home world. It was a sample taken from a powerful warrior at birth and she was curious if that is what led to the warrior's success." Vincent replied. "He sent her back the data he had but he has yet to hear from her. It's been at the very least 12 years."

"This isn't good." Cloud muttered. "We would need Saturn to help us with the Fracks and Pluto would be needed for the restoration of Hollow Bastion. Maybe the King would allow us to use his frequency to contact them, or maybe Reeves."

"It's possible Uranus and Neptune have turned on them." Vincent pointed out, getting the blond swordsman to look at the cloaked gunman. "They have been silent for far too long. And though Saturn works better when she's unnoticed, there hasn't been even an interstellar transmission from space. It's possible that they've been imprisoned."

Cloud raked a hand through his hair. "This isn't good. We're going to get decimated before we can get enough people to fight back. And with those new Keychains Sora got and that creature that won't leave Riku's side--"

"What 'creature'?" Vincent cut off.

"This black cat with 4 small bat wings and 2 long cat tails." Cloud answered, unsure why it caught Vincent's attention. "According to Sephiroth, it follows Riku wherever he goes. It even waits outside the bathroom for him. Hell, it sleeps on his chest at night."

"And what of the Keychains? What do they look like?"

Cloud was now confused. "What's with the sudden interest? Why does it matter what the Keychains look like?"

"Because they could hold _information_ inside them." The man said, surprising the blond. "Take me to Sora and get Sephiroth. We need to see what those Keychains can do before they're tested against the Fracks."

* * *

Yay! Vincent makes his grand debute! And i promise he has a bigger role later!

Oh, WARNING: Next chappie's gonna be looooooong.

Plz read and review!


End file.
